My Loving, Broken Heart
by Mr. Adam Lumia 'What If' Eleko
Summary: He was freak. Freak that didn't deserve to be loved. He just had believed Dursley's there wasn't any other explanation. Songfic!


And I know that only time will tell us how  
To carry on without each other

And I know that only time will tell me how  
We'll carry on without each other

And I will remember  
Oh I will remember  
Remember all the love we shared today

Josh Groban - Awake

****

**My Loving, Broken Heart**

_Have_

_You felt the pain_

The pain was too much to stand. His heart and soul were on fire. No, fire was a little compare to this. It cut deep wounds in his heart, he was just numb.

_Of a love so deep you think_

He thought that he was able to love and be loved by him. It was his damn luck, no one loved him.

_Your heart might break_

He had broke his shaky heart. Two million little pieces as thin as glass in his broken heart.

_Has someone touched your soul_

_So deep inside_

Deep wasn't the word, in his whole body, mind and soul he had succumbed to him.

_Did you feel your whole world stop_

_The moment that_

_You looked into their eyes_

_Oh do you know what_

_It's like_

His grey eyes and angel-blond hair watched him. Only him. But they were laughing, evilly.

_Do you know the way it feels_

_When you love someone so bad_

It wasn't just a crush. His whole heart was part of their love. He wished affection and family. With him.

_You can't think of nothing else_

_But the touch of their hand_

That little bitch, who touched his beloved. Sadly that wasn't true, he wasn't his anymore. His sweetheart was with someone else. What was wrong with him?

_And you wonder what the way but no you know you can't_

_Do you know the way it feels_

He felt it. Just once he was happy. A little while, dear.

_Have you had those nights_

_When you can't sleep 'cause a picture of their face_

Yes, he wanted to scream but that was pointless. Their face and that little smile that was meant to be for him. Only him, why you promised, darling?

_Is all you see_

_You know you need that love_

_Like you need air_

He didn't need air. Air was useless to him now. He needed him to love him like he use to. It made his heart ache. Why it was so hard to love him?

_And you find it hard to breathe_

_Sometimes when you_

_Just let you see them there_

_Oh you know it's just_

_Not fair_

It wasn't. Why he wasn't meant to be with him? Why his heart beats when he's around, he doesn't understand. He just wanted his lover back.

_Do you know the way it feels_

_When you love someone so bad_

_You can't think of nothing else_

There isn't room for other thoughts than him. Only for him, he can speak. He lost his friends for him. He would lost everything for him.

_But the touch of their hand_

_And you wonder what the way but no you know you can't_

_Do you know the way it feels_

_Do you_

_Have a clue_

He doesn't.

_What I'm_

_Going through_

He knows, it's hurtful and there isn't cure for this.

_Do you know_

_What it's like when feel like your just about to lose your mind, baby_

He lost it all ready and there isn't more.

_Do you know the way it feels_

_When you love someone so bad_

It wasn't just love, he was in love with him and nothing stopped that. But his lover's hate towards him.

_You can't think of nothing else_

_But the touch of their hand_

_And you wonder what the way but no you know you can't_

In the end he's not able to think of him. It hurts, too much. It strikes trough his body.

_Do you know the way it feels_

Everyone can feel it, inside and outside of him. He's lost in this painful darkness.

_When you love someone so bad_

He loved and love him albeit he is bastard. Meany bastard.

_You can't think of nothing else_

_But the touch of your hand_

He touched his hands and now they hold hands with someone else.

_And you wonder what the way but no I know I can't_

_Do you know the way it feels_

_Way if feels_

Just one wish and it's the end.

_**He wants to die.**_

_**  
**_

Author's Note: **The End. **This was my first Songfic! And the song was Alesha Dixon's Do You Know the Way it Feels. Please, Review!


End file.
